Cosmos Reports
The Cosmos Reports are a series of ten unlockable reports in Dissidia Final Fantasy that become available after the player beats Chapter Four of Shade Impulse with a particular hero. These reports are also available, slightly edited, as the first seven reports in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Each character unlocks the report numbered corresponding to his or her game. The reports cover the back story of Dissidia, and how Cid of the Lufaine, Garland, Shinryu, and Cid's wife began the endless cycle. The player can also receive the Chaos Reports, an opposition of the Cosmos Reports. Report Archives Cosmos Report #01 :Your memories are of great significance. :Just as you've already realized, :this tale is most likely closely :related to the coming disaster. :Do you truly believe that is so? :My story is merely that of a single researcher... :no more than the tale of a mother and child. :I fear the telling of this tale will most :likely do little more than add further :confusion to people living in a world that :has fallen into the depths of despair. :I do not intend to tell them. :After taking down your story, :I will keep the reports firmly sealed, :hidden from the outside world. :Yet, someday, a strong-willed person :will uncover the reports. :By the time they are read... this :story will be no more than a myth. :Still, we have a duty to hold it dear. :Stories are proof of life, after all. :Come then, speak. :Tell the story carved into your memories... Cosmos Report #02 :The child was tiny, nothing about him hinting at :the unimaginable power hidden within. Until that :power manifested itself, the state was to look :after him, but we took the child in and decided :to raise him as our own. Looking into those :guileless eyes, it was impossible to do otherwise. :We knew all too well the painful truth: he was :not ours, and someday he would be taken away :by the state. We knew, and yet... :My husband began to question the duty he'd :been given. Levistones and airships, these were :things he had invented to improve people's :quality of life. The child was different. He was :a tool of war. :However, disaster loomed on the horizon. :The neighboring country had powerful weapons :in the form of summons and Omega. We had no :other way to stand up to them. :For the sake of a peaceful world, we had to :continue his research. Cosmos Report #03 :Once the child began to speak, he would try :so hard to express his thoughts. Calling me Mama and him Papa, :there wasn't a hint of doubt his love for us. :Whenever the child would smile at us, :we, who spent our days preparing for war, :were given a small measure of happiness. :However, that pleasant time was soon to end. :War had finally begun. :The child was taken from us. :The army's decision was swift; :they would use the child. Cosmos Report #04 :As the child grew older, so, too, grew his :terrifying strength, and with it his usefulness :as an instrument of war. But he would not :follow the army's orders. :Emissaries from the government took me into :custody. Assuming he'd be more likely to listen :to orders coming from his "mother", the army :asked me to control him. :In the end, the child destroyed the neighboring :country. Countless homes were consumed by :hellfire; his strength was even enough to seal :summons and Omega alike... :The scene could not have been different from :that of the underworld. :...Yet, there had been no other way. If a weapon :does not perform its function, it is discarded and :destroyed. He was no different, the army :stressed. That is why I did as they asked. I had :to save him. :I wanted to keep the child safe, no matter the :cost. Cosmos Report #05 :I steadfastly refused to help the next time the :child was called to duty. My husband and I were :named traitors and locked deep underground. :As I suffered under the grief of having abetted :the murder of countless innocent people, I :overheard word of another research project :being conducted by the army. :This was to make a clone... one of myself. With it, :the state would control the child as they wished, :without having to use me. :It was proof of how much the child's power :was worth to them that they would go so far. :I could not allow such a thing to happen. Even a :created life is a life. Why was it that only he was :refused happiness? Why must he be forced to :destroy, over and over again? :The date the research was expected to be :completed drew near. I decided on a course :of action. Cosmos Report #06 :The dungeon into which we were sealed was a :cavern, home to many monsters. :After studying the traits of these monsters, my :husband and I were able to exploit them to :escape. Watching our backs the whole time, :we ran to the research facilities where the child :was being kept. :At the labs we found a specimen that, while still :unfinished, still resembled me a great deal. With :it was the child. I barely recognized him, he was :so gaunt. His eyes were vacant, a hazy flash of :hatred flickering deep within them. :There wasn't time to speak in-depth, so I :explained the situation as best I could, and we :set off together. Cosmos Report #07 :It happened while the three of us were fleeing... :A soldier spotted me, and I was shot. :The rest is only bits and pieces... :The sensation of falling. :The child's wail, as if from a great distance. :A sharp, dark premonition. :My husband's face, dark with rage... :Sadly, my premonition was dead-on. :A space-time distortion appeared in front of :the child, and began to draw everything within. :The darkness grew into an enormous vortex... :I remember nothing after that. I lost :consciousness. When I next woke, I was in :the ruined shell of the research laboratory. :Neither the child nor my husband were :anywhere to be found. Cosmos Report #08 :Originally, we were both from a clan that handed :down memories through ritual ceremony. In :addition to my own unique traits, my husband's :intelligence and technical skill are also boons :of this tradition. :I decided to use the teleportation device we had :meant to use for our escape to return to the :clan. That way, even if I died, our memories could :live on as they should. :I arrived in the middle of a forest. Nearby was :the village, Wing of the Hawk, where our clan :lived in peaceful tranquility. :Suddenly, as if fleeing from the darkness that :had appeared in the world, the clan used the :Levistones my husband had left so that the :village itself began to float in the air. :I explained the situation, and they quickly :understood. They immediately began the :memory successor ceremony... Cosmos Report #09 :So, those are all of the memories you've :inherited, then? :Yes. Though I am averse to the transience of :the written word, the skill of handing down :memories is a dying art. These memories are :too precious to die with it. :Do you believe there is some connection :between what you've just told me and the :Four Fiends who currently aim to wreak :havoc within the world? :That is something even I do not know. However, :it seems that several locations key to the story :overlap. :In the memories, they are places with fissures in :space-time. The places where the Four Fiends :reside... Each and every one of them are locations :from my memories. Cosmos Report #10 :I see... Thank you. :I give my word that we will keep the :history you have allowed me to record :in confidence. :...Lukahn, if you would allow me to ask you a :question for once? :The one of whom you have prophesied, :the Warrior of Light... The one you predicted would save :the world from calamity with crystal in hand. Is he really coming? :Will the Warrior of Light bearing the crystal truly appear? :I am called an oracle, but :I am actually a historian. :The Warrior of Light will most certainly :appear. :And with him, this world-no, the :people of this world-can finally be :freed from this endless cycle of death :and rebirth. Report analysis This report appears to be an interview between the historian Lukahn (who is credited for the prophecy of the four Warriors of Light in the original game) and whomever inherited the memories of Cid's wife. The Reports appear to tell the tale of what happened to Lufenia, Cosmos and Chaos prior to the original game. The Reports of Dissidia 012 provide further backstory on the creation of Chaos and Cosmos and have slight rewordings, but content is effectively the same. de:Cosmos-Berichte es:Informes de Cosmos Category:Gameplay in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Written works